


Bonds between Black Paladins

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hearing Voices, I'm as bad at tagging stuff as usual, M/M, Orgasm Control, Psychic Bond, Sexual Content, Smut, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2017 day 6.This takes place in the middle of Season 2 Episode 5: Eye of the Storm! In the very beginning of the episode, Zarkon attacks the castle of lions, but they wormhole away and everyone decides to call it a night. Then, later, Zarkon tracks them again in that episode. Basically, this story suggests that, after they escape him the first time, he forces Shiro to allow him to track the Black Lion, thus how he can keep tracking them through it.





	Bonds between Black Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kinktober 2017 day 6, but I wanted to post it separately as well since Shiro/Zarkon isn't very popular, in hopes of contributing by making this a separate fic as well.

Shiro sighed as he sat down in his room, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he looked down at the floor with brows furrowed in stress. They had just escaped a narrow situation with Zarkon right after freeing a huge battle on planet Olkarion with an apparently sentient cube, so needless to say, he could feel his exhaustion in the marrow of his bones.

He fell back so that he was laying on his back in his bed, eyes slowly closing. Back during the encounter with Zarkon, he had had to portray strength, but now that that was over, he could allow himself to give in to how tired he was.

_"Foolish. Thinking you could escape me."_

Shiro's eyes snapped wide open in alarm, and his body shot back up so that he was sitting. His head whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the deep, threatening voice.

"Who's there?!"

_"Who do you think? Who else's voice would you hear but that of your Emperor's?"_

Shiro's eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth together. "Zarkon," He spat, standing up. What was going on? How was it possible for him to hear Zarkon? Was he just hearing things now out of stress?

_"I assure you this is the real thing. Don't be so surprised; I am the Black Lion's true paladin, after all. You are nothing more than a pain in my side."_

Panic coursed through Shiro as he brought a hand to his head. "You can hear my thoughts?" He muttered, deeply disturbed.

_"I can do so much more than hear your thoughts. I can read your mind your heart, I can feel what you feel, I control what you feel. The Black Paladin is the head of Voltron. Both of our qualities that link us with the lion is our ability to control others; but my bond is stronger than yours. You are most unfortunate to have your mind and body linked to mine."_

"What do you want? What are you playing at, here?!" Shiro shouted, prosthetic hand clenching into a fist. He heard Zarkon chuckle maliciously, the voice seeming to echo from every side of him.

_"I can sense your mind, but the Black Lion seems to be helping you to block me out somewhat. I cannot find your location through the Black Lion. The pathway between our bond is not severed; but it is blocked. I need you to unblock my bond so that I may follow it to your place of hiding."_

Shiro slowed his breathing as best he could, confusion seeping into him. "What? I would never do something like that. Now get out of my head!"

 _"Oh, but you_ will _do something like that. The choice is not yours to make."_

His eyes narrowed more. "You have no power over me Zar-!" Shiro's breathing spiked as he suddenly felt a sensation in his crotch that resembled the feeling of being touched. Saliva began catching in his throat as he looked down. There were no indications of anything touching his body, but his dick was rapidly growing in size as a bulge began to form. "What…?"

Zarkon's chuckle sounded again. _"What was that about me having no power? I told you earlier, Takashi Shirogane; I can control what you feel. My bond is more powerful than yours, now give in and give me access to track your location."_

Shiro gulped, stumbling backwards a bit until the back of his knees were pressed against his bed. "This is...wrong...get out of my head! Nngh!" He groaned at the end of his sentence, eyes shutting in a sudden motion as the sensations grew more powerful. His cock throbbed in his pants as heat and pleasure burst up throughout his entire body in continuous waves.

_"Incredible. I hadn't the knowledge that humans were capable of being so gifted in their nether regions. Furthermore, your reaction to just this much stimulation is most satisfying. Perhaps it is because you are under such stress? Whatever the case, you _will_ hand over the power to track the bond. You _will_ let me in."_

Shiro's knees grew too weak to support him as he fell back onto the bed, chest heaving. It was true, he was incredibly stressed all the time, but that was no excuse for how much his body was indulging in this. He'd never felt anything like this before. His cock was receiving stimulation through a bond that transcended comprehension; no amount of physical touch could ever make him feel like this. It was much different, much more _intimate_ , and it took every ounce of Shiro's immense self control to not make any noise.

_"You are amusing, going through so much effort to stifle your sounds. Have you forgotten that every inch of your mind is naked to me? I can see every thought you have, even those that pass for just a tick. I can see how much you enjoy being violated by your enemy, how I can give you something you've never felt before-"_

"STOP!" Shiro yelled out, gripping the mattress of his bed hard. "Get out of my head! Stop it!"

_"I will stop, you can make it stop. Unblock my path to the Black Lion. It's easy; just let me in."_

Shiro gulped again, eyes bursting out of their sockets and trembling. His entire body was trembling; _that_ was how much pleasure he was currently feeling. The amount of heat flaring through his cock, through his entire body, was impossible to describe. He was sure there was no human way to comprehend the amount of pleasure coursing through him as he gave in to the sounds, letting a low gasp escape his throat. However…

"I will never give in to you, Zarkon!" He declared, the desperate tone in his voice betraying his words.

_"I see. Very well, then; we shall continue."_

Shiro cried out as the heat suddenly grew more intense, his hips bucking forward into the invisible force that was pleasuring his cock. He was throbbing so hard and panting like he lacked oxygen.

Then, out of nowhere, a burning sensation exploded from inside his ass, causing Shiro's back to arch in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Shiro cursed, clawing at the mattress desperately. His prostate was pulsing all on its own, the entire gland feeling like it was ringing back and forth without pause. "Oh! God!" Shiro backed himself up against the wall, pressing his head against it as his tongue hung out of his mouth with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Stop! God, don't make me!" He gasped out, writhing against the wall as the sensations in his cock and prostate multiplied.

_"Do you like this? Your body is exceeding the maximum amount of pleasure that is physically possible. Luckily this is an exercise that transcends physical limitations, so the pleasure continues for you."_

Shiro's eyes widened at that as his body began drowning in the pleasure, and his head began slamming itself back against the wall rapidly. His legs spread apart as his cock leaked like crazy in his pants, and instead of something pounding his prostate, his prostate was straight up pounding itself, stirring up feelings of pleasure more intimate than anything any human could ever hope to achieve.

"Don't…! Stop it!" He repeated, grinding his hips down into the bed, no longer in control of his own body and barely even able to comprehend his own mind at this point.

_"I don't think you want me to stop. I think you want me to give you more."_

Shiro's eyes were impossibly wide at this point as his body spasmed violently, against the wall, the pleasure driving him insane.

_"Do you wish for more?"_

Shiro let out a sobbing sound as the pleasure sunk even deeper into his ass, past his prostate into the innermost regions of his core, the heat radiating from the inside out.

_"I can give you more."_

"More!" Shiro screamed, breaking underneath the unbelievable sensations he was feeling. The pleasure vibrated from his very atoms as he felt his cock getting ready to shoot what was without a doubt the hardest orgasm of his life.

_"That's it. Let go of your stress and indulge the moment. Open yourself completely to the pleasure. Do you wish to cum, faux paladin?"_

"I do!" Shiro admitted instantly, his body thumping against the wall. He had lost the ability to think straight a while ago, becoming a mere instrument of pleasure for Zarkon to play. "I want to cum! I want...I want to cum! I'm going to - I'm going to cum!" He wasn't even trying to keep his voice down as his body racked itself in the pleasure, and his eyes shot wide open.

However, no matter how badly the need to cum came over him, he didn't. He was literally hanging on the edge of climax, but he couldn't press over the peak, couldn't reach the final stage.

More chuckling from Zarkon filled his head.

_"Foolish. You must beg your Emperor for what you desire."_

Shiro was breaking more every second that he spent with his orgasm blocked. He didn't think it was this possible to be so close to your climax without cumming. "I...want to cum! I need to cum! Please let me cum!" His heart shattered completely in that moment, but he could barely focus on that. He could only focus on the impossible pleasure.

_"Prove it. Give in. Unclog my bond with my lion. Grant me the tracking power."_

Shiro let out a high-pitched cry as he screwed his eyes shut, slamming his body down and shoving his head into the mattress as he let go of everything, ceding control over the lion to Zarkon. He could feel the Emperor's mind overriding his, driving his power away from the lion and cementing himself inside permanently.

_"Very good. Go ahead, then. My subjects deserve rewards when they perform as well as you have. Have your climax."_

It felt like a river of water burst through the small doors that was Shiro's grip on reality, and he suddenly sat back up and threw his back against the wall as he came, screams of carnal pleasure echoing around his room.

He shot his sperm harder than he had ever done anything in his entire life, feeling ropes of sticky cum encasing his boxers and messing his nether regions up. His seed just kept on coming, too, flooding out of his pulsating dick as he shivered against the wall and screamed without end. Within seconds, there was so much cum in his boxers that it was beginning to feel like a cluster of goo surrounding his cock from every end. He had never felt so much cum in one place at once, and it was _his_ cum he was encased in.

Both lust and curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled his pants and boxers down. His bottom clothes had literally began to bulge with cum, and the moment they were pulled down, the white substance trickled down Shiro's crotch and onto his bed and legs like they were being tipped from a cup; there was so much of it. His crotch was completely white as his filth caked everything below his cock.

_"Welldone. Now, with help from my druids, I shall follow my bond with the Black Lion and converge on your location. Relish in knowing that you alone are responsible."_

With that, Zarkon's voice seemed to fade from Shiro's head, and the regret of what he had just done almost hit him as hard as his orgasm had. He slumped down, back leaning against the wall with eyes wide with despair.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, you should check out and subscribe to my actual Kinktober fic! I'll have a new kink posted every day with different pairings!
> 
> [My Kinktober Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234705/chapters/27796212)
> 
> Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on what I'm writing? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below!
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
